everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Apple Kingdom
Chapter One- Bell Tower Blues Apple rolled out of her large bed, disgruntled and confused; to the sound of a nearby bell tower. “Too early..” She moaned, irritated. Practically dragging herself to her closet, she opened the large doors. Inside was an extensive collection of miscellaneous red, gold, and white. She rifled through them all in a desperate search for something remotely whimsical and appropriate for a meeting with Maddie. Apple was less uptight than at EAH, but still found it hard to completely let go of that part of herself. Suddenly, she heard a stir behind her. Whipping around, she was relieved to see that it was only Daring emerging from his nest of blankets. “Someone’s finally awake.” She mused, emphasizing her annoyance. “I try.” Was the only response Apple got. Flicking her perfectly curved eyebrows up, she turned to her clothes. Again having trouble with the style. Finally compromising, she grabbed a golden t-shirt dress and a red blazer. In a fit of whimsy, she also added a hat that playfully combined the two colors along with a bit of white. Nearly satisfied, she grabbed starched gloves and freshly cleaned pumps. Finally finished, Apple marched out of the room; proud of her newest fashion creation. Noticing after a few feet that Daring wasn’t following, she made motioned with her finger for him to come on. With a grunt, he reluctantly obliged. Apple’s house was grand, but not to the extent of Briar’s palace. After the drought last year, she had to make some cutbacks. Mainly cancelling to expansion, she however kept the detailing renovation. Though it was smaller than most, the home was decorated with delicate gold leaf and rich scarlet paints. It was a start; after all, she had only graduated three years ago! After high school, Apple lived out her story. Afterwords, she bought some land out in the country and did some paperwork; of course, she had a reason. After a few signatures, Apple Kingdom was born! It was small at first, but since it’s beginning it’s growth has been substantial. Starting down the stairs, she grazed her fingers along the carvings in the railing. Taking in all the beauty around her. Soon enough, Daring was already sitting! Embarrassed, she sped up; parking herself next to daring in one of their dining chairs. “Non!” A voice called from across the room. “Zat vill not do! Daring must not have messy mop hair, Mm?” Apple turned her head towards the sudden interruption. Lo-and behold, it was the french maid. Crossing her arms, the queen turned her attention to her feet. The maid was a few years younger than Apple, and though she was still in her mid-twenties, next her it felt like she was ancient. It also didn’t help that she was smitten with Daring. Authors Note: Hey guys! It's me. Feel free to comment if you like this story (or not), polite feedback is appreciated! Thanks for reading, updates soon! XX, Taylor Category:Fanfiction